Conventionally, a prior art of swimming goggles for the purpose of swimming pools has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,802,620, 5,524,300 and 3,605,116, and ROC Patent Application No. 83200405, etc. Though the nose bridge structure disclosed in said prior art can be adjusted, the adjustable scope is quite limited to, generally, three steps. The types of user's face are varied and numerous, it is obviously impossible to satisfy different users with such a three-step adjustment. Therefore, some users would feel especially uncomfortable when they wear such models with three-step adjustment that could not satisfy them. Some products may result in water seepage in case of poor suitability. In view of this drawback, it becomes imperative to come up with a type of swimming goggles that will be able to suit various configurations of different consumers' nose bridges.